


Walk of the Sleep Deprived

by pixiealtaira



Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Kurtoberfest prompt 14: zombiesKurt needed to pass his first year...
Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Walk of the Sleep Deprived

Kurt Hummel was determined to complete his first semester at NYADA with good grades, regardless of the misfortunes that had been plaguing him from the moment he started. Granted some were his fault. He should never have gone to Mr. Schue’s wedding and he should have stayed exactly long enough to get his dad’s verdict on whether his cancer was in remission or not, even if the next week was his spring break, because he needed to do work over spring break and not get pulled into some warped date and engaged a day later thing with Blaine again, and the demands that Blaine put on him to “not letting what happened last time, Kurt”. And then there was Finn and yeah…

Dead week was upon NYADA and although Kurt had no classes, Kurt had backloads of work to finish. Just the week before when Blaine was down for auditions, his relationship blew up once again…when Kurt said he wouldn’t skip classes to hang with him all day Blaine tossed a fit stomped off to hang with all the other students auditioning all evening, getting into the loft at about 2am and then when Kurt walked into the auditorium to watch Blaine audition, he was graced with the sight of Blaine getting a very steamy good luck kiss from one of the other men auditioning. Kurt had been fielding non-stop calls and texts and emails ever since. It was so bad Rachel took off so her sleep would not be interrupted by his cell phone any longer. (Not that she was any help…She was of the opinion that Kurt should have skipped classes AND that Kurt imagined the kiss and that Blaine was well within his rights to demand Kurt focus on him when he was around…except if she needed Kurt to focus on her, which he was failing at doing.) 

He hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in probably a full nine months. He couldn’t take anything. He needed the time at night to finish projects and papers and presentations and portfolios and…

All work which he had to finish at night because he couldn’t do it during the day when he had to work to make rent and buy food and pay the utilities and get enough for tuition over the summer and keep his jobs. 

The good thing about dead week was that all the school was open…most seniors were doing their final little bits, so many teachers were busy…but practice rooms were often free. It was Thursday…he just had to finish everything by next Monday.

Kurt felt his vocal workshop’s piece was ready, and he’d typed his papers for Theater history, English comp and screenplay analysis 101, and he’d finished his make-up papers and the assignments assigned for missed class. His acting 1 solo piece was perfect and his duet scene was spot on. He’d written his original monologue and original scene. He had made a time to perform the original monologue tomorrow, and then that missing assignment would be no longer missing. He had four more pieces to draw for his costume and design 1 portfolio, but his costume was made and he he’d completed the accessories series…mask, jewelry set, hair piece, belt, tie, socks and other (he’d done both a hat and shoes). He had even finished the extra play he’d been assigned to costume as make-up work for missing class so often. Now he just had to get down his dance pieces and his piano piece and pass his musical theory test.

He’d parked himself in a practice room that was set up for dance, but also held a piano. He was switching between dancing and playing. He was also well aware that he probably needed to eat soon.

He just wanted to get the transition from the jump to the floor section right in his jazz routine. He kept messing up the drop. He was also having problems with a set of turns in ballet and his rhythm all together in tap.

Kurt signed after the drop just didn’t work right yet again and decided that he’d work the ballet turns and landing the turn sequence that had him doing two pirouettes in the normal direction, then immediately two the other way. The first set left his head swimming. He was just lining up to start again when he heard a voice behind him.

“Kurt! Have you even slept since we last spoke? You look like a zombie. I think I have even seen walking dead in movies that look better than you!”

“Gee, thanks Adam.” Kurt said with a snarl.

“Whoa. I’m not trying to be mean. I know we didn’t part on the best of terms, which was not entirely my fault, but I am worried.” Adam replied.

Kurt crumpled. He’d heard the worry in Adam’s voice from the start and he shouldn’t have snapped.

Kurt dropped himself to the ground and scooted until he could lean against the wall. “I am sorry I snapped. And I am sorry for how I treated you back in March and God…for everything. I was horrid to you and Rachel was even worse to the Apples who kept trying to speak to me. I just…I don’t know. It was a mess and got messier and…” Kurt’s voice drifted off as his head slammed against the wall.

“Maxi says more was going on than I know. I was hurt, Kurt. But I am not mad at you. I was never mad at you. I understood you needed distance and I needed distance, but you were never meant to stay away.”

“I wanted to come back around, but Rachel told Blaine everyone I talked to and I was supposed to be making an effort and then it became oh so much more important to Rachel we worked out after…”

“I could have found a way for you to be in the Apples. Maybe had days set aside where I wasn’t there. You could have come back to the Apples.”

“I know, but Adam, I couldn’t go back. Just thinking about the Apples…and you…still aches. But I couldn’t deal with Rachel and everything. I choose the not make waves route. I heard what Rachel was doing, I saw…they must hate me, I didn’t stop her.”

Adam laughed, a dark and unhappy one.

“She was like that last semester, Kurt. We are the tough cookies, not the easily bruised show pieces. Now back to you. When was the last time you slept more than three hours?”

“Before the potential new students came for auditions.” 

“So, almost two weeks?”

Kurt nodded.

“When was the last time you ate?” Adam asked.

Kurt shrugged.

“Seriously? So, my friend, here is what we are going to do. You will pack up now, and then we are going to march your stinky little zombie-self right to the diner by my apartment. It serves homeless people sometimes, you won’t smell any worse than they do. Then I am marching your fed body to the shower, which you will enjoy until the hot water runs out, and I will tuck you into the air mattress guest bed. You can assure Rachel your virtue will remain in tack and she can take her little tattle tale self and stuff it where the sun don’t shine. Your fiancé will just have to live with it. They aren’t caring for you, so they have no say.”

“I haven’t got one.”

“Haven’t got one what?”

“Fiancé. He decided that if I wasn’t willing to miss all my classes to be at his side constantly while he was here auditioning, then he was going to kiss other men. I don’t know...some sort of punishment maybe?”

“He was here auditioning for NYADA?” Adam asked. He looked at Kurt, whose eyes were drifting shut as he was still for a few moments.

“Yep. And everyone is furious with me that I tossed his ring at him and told him to go step in front of a bus. I was good. I waited until after he auditioned and we were back at the loft. We’ll have to put my cell phone someplace…maybe we won’t be able to hear it from the freezer.”

“Oh, Kurt. Come on, you poor soul. Up and at ‘em.” 

“I can’t Adam. I have to get these dance moves right and my piano piece down. I have to pass. I can’t fail at this. I have to show them I can make it, even if no one will ever want to hire me because I am not leading man material. I’m too odd. I know, but I can still make it…I have to show them.”

Adam pulled Kurt up and leaned him against the wall as he spoke. He pulled the music, with Kurt’s name in the corner, off the piano and pushed all his dance gear into the bag on the floor by the piano. He popped out the cd of music that had been playing and tucked it into the case he found at the top of the bag. Adam zipped the bag and added it to his own over his shoulder.

“And you will. I have an open space at the apartment and you can do turns tomorrow. I’ll even bring you back here to work…after you have been fed and sleep.”

“You won’t let me fail and sit back and laugh ‘cause I was mean to you?” Kurt mumbled.

“Nope. Don’t be silly. I only ever want for you to succeed.”

Adam went and fetched Kurt, who seemed to be slumping down the wall as they spoke. Kurt was quite literally like a zombie as Adam led him out of NYADA, the stiff gait that was a bit mindless, the dark circles under his eyes, the grunts for answers.

Adam was willing to take it though. He’d missed Kurt in any form. Perhaps, taking care of Kurt now would allow him to slip back into his life and if Adam made it that far…he wasn’t letting himself be pushed out again.


End file.
